Amarga soledad en busca de redención
by Noblee
Summary: Porque ese día, Elizabeta no existe. Lo sabe y no le molesta. Porque ese día ya tiene nombre, y no es el suyo, ni siquiera el del albino.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia y todo su contenido no me pertenece. Sólo uso sus personajes para mis historias sin sentido.

**Pairing**: Gilbert/Elizabeta de forma disimulada xD.

**Advertencias**: Un Gilbert que no se jacta de ser _awesome_ D: y mención de otros personajes.

* * *

**Amarga soledad en busca de redención**

Durante ese día, no hay burlas, no hay golpes, ni siquiera insinuaciones sexuales de ambas partes. Solo hay silencio y una cafetera encendida desde la madrugada. El teléfono se encuentra apagado, y las llaves del carro están bajo la lámpara de la sala, sabiendo que ese día no serán usadas. Elizabeta despierta antes de que el despertador suene para alistar sus cosas e irse a un hotel. En ese día ella no existe, lo sabe y no le molesta. Acaricia delicadamente el águila tatuada en la espalda de Gilbert quien tiene fruncido el ceño desde que ella despertó. Son pesadillas. Lo sabe y cualquier intento por aminorarla no hará más que lastimar al albino que susurra un nombre al cual se ha obligado a no envidiar.

Recoge sus cosas y deja sobre el sillón de la sala, el traje que sabe que usará el albino en todo el día: su uniforme militar. Suspira con resignación llevando la taza de café humeante a sus labios queriendo cubrir el dolor ante la conducta destructiva de Gilbert, su único consuelo es que sólo era un día al año. Dirige su mirada a la puerta de la habitación donde todavía duerme el hombre con quien ha pasado tantos años que ya no recuerda la cantidad, y admite en su mente que le aterra que aquella conducta llegué a imitar o incluso a superar la de Arthur.

Detiene sus cavilaciones al oír el despertador sonar con el himno que alguna vez fue de Gilbert. Deja la taza a medio terminar y llena otra en completo silencio, dejándola en la mesa de la cocina, evitando la mirada rojiza. Odiaba esa mirada. Esa mirada no era del hombre que veía el resto del año: orgulloso, creído. No, este era un hombre: cansado, decaído, consciente de su actual posición ante el mundo. Un hombre cansado de luchar.

—¿A qué hora vuelvo? —pregunta con cautela concediéndole el poder sobre la situación esperando a que termine de beber de la taza.

—10 —murmura con calma dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el baño para tomar una ducha.

La castaña observa en su espalda, un testimonio casi invisible, de las tantas luchas que le marcaron. Inhala profundamente al no haberse dado cuenta de cuando había dejado de respirar. Lava las dos tazas y las guarda en la alacena, sabiendo que serán los únicos trastes usados en ese día. Pasa sus manos sobre la falda de su vestido negro quitando las pocas pelusas que se le habían pegado. No gustaba mucho de aquel color, pero estaba al tanto que Gilbert agradecía que se lo pusiera. Sale de la cocina, con paso lento, y con bolso en mano hacia la puerta principal de la casa, para dejar al albino solo.

* * *

Gilbert escucha la puerta cerrarse y da un golpe fuerte a la pared del baño, dejando que el agua limpie su reciente herida. Cierra los ojos y se deja envolver por el calor del agua. Ese día permite que su máscara se desmorone y que sus sentimientos salgan convertidos en lágrimas disfrazados con las gotas que caen sobre él. Sale del baño y nota su silueta opacada por la oscuridad de la madrugada: espalda ligeramente encorvada, hombros caídos. Puede sentir que su orgullo desaparece al compás del segundero. Suspira a la vez que toma el traje militar del sillón. Lo odia, odia poder sentir la esencia de Elizabeta en la tela, odia obligarla a que se hunda junto con él.

Maldice por lo bajo y se arregla pulcramente. Como tanto le gustaba a aquel hombre con quien pasó sus mejores años. El reloj vuelve a sonar, anunciando que es hora de que se marche. Agarra las llaves de la casa, y cierra con seguro la puerta después de haber pasado por ella. Observa el cielo, y se deja arrullar por la fresca brisa de la mañana siendo acompañada por la tenue luz de la luna.

Camina frente al carro que reside en su jardín, y lo ignora. Ignora todo, porque ese día tiene un nombre. No es el de Elizabeta, ni siquiera es el propio.

Continúa su andar sin tener claro su destino. Cada año es diferente. Se detiene a mitad de una vereda que le lleva a una iglesia. Sus labios se curvan con ironía al presenciar como el viento danza sutilmente a hacia aquel lugar. Se deja llevar y entra sin que nadie le haga compañía.

—Perfecto —exclama tomado asiento en la primera fila.

Oculta su rostro tras sus brazos y su cuerpo tirita a la vez que el recinto es iluminado por el amanecer.

—_Leider nicht, leider nicht…der alte Fritz* _—exclama con voz apagada producto del nudo en su garganta al resistirse derramar las lágrimas que lleva aguantando desde que entró.

Nadie contesta su patético lamento. Incluso Gilbird ha decidido reposar a un lado en silencio. Sabe que ese día su amo no está de humor para contestar con una risa su piar.

—Realmente me esforcé por aguantar, pero…no sirvió —calla bruscamente sin saber cómo proseguir. Quiere tener las palabras correctas para poder obtener perdón. Pero no lo obtiene, nunca lo ha conseguido—. Luché cada día hasta la inconsciencia durante 3 años para evitar ese fatídico final, alegué hasta perder la voz cuando los Aliados anunciaron mi disolución, no quería…no quería que todo lo que pasamos fuera en vano —murmura cogiendo la cruz de su uniforme, aquella a la cual le ha dado un cuidado especial en todos estos años, y su voz baja de intensidad hasta perderse en el silencio de sus plegarias.

Y las lagrimas salen clamando por aquel padre que perdió, por aquel hombre que le dio los mejores años de su vida para convertirlo en una nación de gran poder y que por unas simples palabras todo se derrumbó. Gilbert sujeta con más fuerza la cruz de hierro y la acerca a su pecho, colocándola sobre su corazón, como si aquella acción llevara sus palabras a los oídos del viejo Fritz.

—Me haces tanta falta, viejo —susurra con una sonrisa recordando las de él, sus regaños, cuando le leía algo, o cuando por las tardes los dos se hacían compañía en aquel solitario palacio de Sanssouci[1] tocando a dueto alguna melodía; él con la flauta en sus arrugadas manos y él con el violín.

—Ojala algún día me perdones, _vater** _—pide observando el suelo. Han pasado tantos años que ya no sabe a dónde mirar. No vuelve a hablar, su mente queda en blanco y sólo se dedica a mirar el ventanal que está frente a él. Puede sentir como su boca se reseca, como sus ojos amenazan con cerrarse y como su estomago no deja de gruñir. Pero lo ignora; sólo por ese día hasta la cerveza la provoca nauseas.

* * *

Elizabeta deja a un lado el tenedor. No tiene hambre, Ludwig no dice nada, sólo asiente en silencio retirando el plato. Antonio observa la foto que reposa en sus manos, está desgastada pero se puede observar a Gilbert en medio de él y Francis, festejando el día en que por fin se volvían a ver. Dirige su mirada alrededor y nota el pie de Elizabeta golpear el suelo con impaciencia, la comprende. Están tan acostumbrados al carácter explosivo del albino, que ese día es un martirio para todos. La tensión es tanta que el ambiente de la habitación se siente pesado. Nadie habla, nadie cuenta una anécdota para reír. Sólo observan el reloj deseando que las horas pasen más rápido.

—Perdona por no avisar que venía, Ludwing; pero no quería estar en un hotel —murmura la húngara con cierto pesar en su mirada.

—No hay problema —contesta el rubio dirigiéndose a la sala donde comparten sillón Francis y Antonio. Toma asiento en el sillón desocupado y masajea sus sienes con cansancio. Su casa está llena de invitados que esperan el momento indicado para unirse a su hermano. Saca el celular de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y nota que son las cinco y media de la tarde. Se queda inmóvil por un momento considerando el llamar o no al celular de su hermano, después de todo, es el único aparato al que le permite Gilbert unirlo a la realidad durante esas horas.

Siente la mirada de la húngara y voltea hacia ella, quien con un movimiento de mano le indica que todavía no es hora de ir por el albino. Frunce los labios en una mueca de desagrado, pero no le queda de otra que guardar el celular.

Elizabeta rellena su taza de café y tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesas con desesperación. Está harta de esperar a que el de mirada rojiza le llame para avisarle donde está. Odia no poder hacer nada y ver como por un día, el otro se derrumba el silencio.

—Estúpido Gilbert —reclama en voz baja dando un golpe de puño cerrado sobre la madera de la mesa, sobresaltado a los hombres que intentaban relajarse, sin resultado alguno, en la sala—. También nos duele a nosotros, idiota.

* * *

_Pio, pio._

—Gracias Gilbird —asiente acariciando con un dedo la cabeza del ave amarilla. Dirige su mirada al techo puede ver como la noche se va a apoderando del lugar. Coge su celular que marcas las nueve y media, y se levanta en dirección a la salida. Al pasar por el umbral, se detiene y apoya su espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol, aprovechando el aire fresco. Cierra los ojos y se desliza de tal forma para quedar sentado en el césped. Oye como unos tacones resuenan en el poco pavimento que hay, y entreabre su mirada encontrándose con el bordado de una falda negra. Lo ha encontrado. Asiente otorgándole permiso a la húngara de sentarse a su lado.

—Eres rápida marimacho —dice tratando de agregar burla a su comentario.

—Sí —no reniega por el apodo, no es momento—. ¿Nos vamos? —sugiere de forma calmada juntando sus piernas para cruzarlas a un lado.

—¿Crees que algún día me perdone? —pregunta Gilbert con temor. No quiere saber la respuesta y ella lo sabe.

Sabe que por más que le digan que no es necesario que siga así, el prusiano no les hará caso. Porque él no necesita el perdón de Fritz, y por más que le duela, Gilbert lo sabe.

—Claro. Eres su hijo, Gilbert; su orgullo —contesta la joven dirigiendo su mirada al mismo punto que su acompañante—. _¿Y tú? ¿Te has perdonado?_ —piensa para sí, sin intención de que aquellas palabras salgan de su boca.

Gilbert se levanta y sacude su uniforme para ofrecerle una mano a la húngara.

—Ya es tarde —advierte el peliblanco impulsando a la castaña hacia arriba.

—¿Nos vamos? —vuelve a preguntar con una sonrisa al encontrar que aquellos ojos poco a poco recuperaban su vivacidad, su razón para luchar.

Porque lo que Gilbert necesita es que alguien le recuerde al final del día, que gano la batalla; y aún cuando haya perdido la guerra, le hizo honor al nombre del viejo Fritz. Y ella no se cansaría de repetírselo hasta que se lo crea.

—_Beobachten sie es bitte, Fritz Vater***_ —murmura en su mente Gilbert entrelazado sus dedos con los de Elizabeta, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia su hogar.

.

.

.

_Así será, __Preussen._

**F I N**

* * *

**N**otas:

*Lo siento, lo siento…viejo Fritz.

**Padre.

***Obsérvame desde el cielo, padre Fritz [tomado de la canción "Mein Gott"].

[1]: Palacio de verano del viejo Fritz.

Y bueno, esas son las traducciones según Google-sama, y aclaración según Wikipedia.

Hice sufrir un poco a Gilbo, pero era necesario. No hay tanto romance, pero como se trata de la muerte del hombre que es considerado como un padre para Gilbert, pues…jajajaja

Espero que les haya gustado. Ciao~

¿_Review_?


End file.
